The Red Light
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Shonen ai. Está desesperado de todo, y a pesar de la señal, decide no detenerse.


DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, AU, Muerte de un personaje

**RED LIGHT**

Iba sumergiéndose hacia arriba por la calle lateral, apurando el tiempo, aunque tenía de sobra. Clavó el acelerador contra el suelo del auto y movió la palanca por inercia, sin prestar atención al panorama. Hacía todo por costumbre, una esquina, los nombres de las calles, los autos delante… lo conocía ya de memoria, era el camino de siempre, el de vuelta a casa luego del trabajo.

Había un silencio quebrado. Una monotonía de ruidos de motor, lluvia y pasos, todo un conjunto que no significaba nada y que nadie escuchaba. Unas calles más arriba, en la avenida, unos cuantos autos corrían como destellos parpadeantes, casi imperceptibles, se paraban a ratos para la señal y luego quemaban ruedas para volver al movimiento con la luz a un segundo de cambiar.

Una muda desesperación parecía estar llenándolo todo. La histeria colectiva que siempre viene con la lluvia en las ciudades. Todos corrían como hormigas, sin ir a ningún lado, sin parar, sin mirar; empujando, gritando con muecas grotescas llenas de angustia…

Paró el auto al borde de la encrucijada, de golpe, lastimándose el pecho con el cinturón de seguridad. El dolor le trajo una sensación de sosiego que le resultó agradable. Dejó el carro correr hacia atrás por la pendiente por gravedad, y a mitad de la calle aplicó el freno de mano, su espalda chocó contra el asiento y sintió dolor.

Se sintió complacido de que nadie más circulara por esa callejuela a esas horas. Todos había huido hacia la avenida principal, dejándolo al margen para mirarlos, como si no fuera parte de todo aquello.

Había pocas personas en la calle, corriendo hacia todos lados, cubriéndose torpemente, salpicando agua a cada paso, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo y luego se deslizaba hacia abajo por las callejuelas.

La luz verde de más adelante bañó su rostro, pero no le hizo ningún caso, se limitó a sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y trató de hacerlo arder. Giró el pedrusco del encendedor con lentitud, pero sólo saltaron un montón de chispas, la llama siguió guardada en el interior del aparato. Molesto lo hizo con más fuerza y el chisporroteo incrementó, yendo a parar sobre su brazo izquierdo. Soltó una maldición, soltando lo que tenía en las manos.

El tibio encendedor chocó contra su tobillo, quemándolo por encima del pantalón; el cigarro calló fuera del auto, y rodó colina abajo.

Cogió el volante respirando tan profundo que sintió su cabeza dar una vuelta loca. Suspiró. El camino de siempre, las pequeñas e inmundas desgracias de siempre. La soledad de la calle y la gente corriendo, el ruido silencioso. La profunda agonía de saber que no había nada más…

Se tensó, acelerando su respiración sin motivo, tratando de calmarse. Las piernas se le agarrotaron y los brazos asidos al volante le hormiguearon. Soltó de nuevo el freno de mano, pero antes de que el auto hubiera comenzado a deslizarse siquiera, hundió de nuevo el acelerador hasta el fondo.

La señal verde se apagó, mostrando su luz ámbar en ese momento y apenas había recorrido unos metros. No le importó.

Llevó la palanca hasta el fondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había decidido no detenerse.

El ruido del choque sobrepasó al rumor de la lluvia. Los vidrios se hicieron añicos al instante, cubriéndolo todo. El acero salió despedido como si estuviera hecho de papel.

Hubo silencio un momento; los truenos cruzaron el cielo, y entonces comenzaron a gritar. Otros autos se iban uniendo al accidente, otros daban giros irracionales tratando de evitarlo, y terminaban estrellándose contra los mástiles de luz, las vitrinas de los negocios.

Los cuerpos salían despedidos hacia adelante, encajándose en los volantes o abandonando el vehículo, las llamas cubrieron algunos… la sangre brotando de las heridas, los huesos hechos astillas. Las pocas personas en la calle corrieron hacia ellos para poder mirar.

Su auto estaba incrustado en otro, desbaratados. Y el resto iba encajándose contra el otro, empujando los autos al borde de la calle, contra los que iban pasando.

Entre gritos y confusión, la gente fue sacando a los pasajeros de los asientos y los tendieron sobre el suelo, con manos inexpertas trataban de curar sus heridas, pero algunos ya estaban muertos.

Muchos habían huido. Y otros iban llegando de lejos para poder ver el espectáculo. Luego todo quedó relativamente tranquilo de nuevo.

Despertó en cuanto sintió su espalda empaparse. Ni siquiera la inconsciencia se había apiadado de él. Tenía el pecho quemado debido al tirón del cinturón, una pierna rota, con el hueso atravesando la piel, le habían puesto un torniquete, para que no se desangrara. Tenía cortadas profundas en todo el cuerpo y casi no podía moverse, pero estaba vivo.

La policía aun no llegaba, sólo había unas pocas personas apiñándose en torno a los otros autos, donde aún quedaba gente atrapada.

Miró su auto, la parte de la puerta trasera estaba destrozada, la delantera estaba prácticamente entera. El otro auto había pegado de frente en el suyo, desbaratándose con el impacto. No se distinguía el lugar del conductor, sólo un montón de acero retorcido.

El otro conductor estaba acostado a su lado, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierta con una chamarra… unos cabellos celestes empapados corriendo por entre las mangas. Tragó con fuerza. Estaba muerto… Tenía el cuerpo en una postura grotesca, con una pierna doblada en una posición imposible, los brazos hechos añicos y la ropa desgarrada y sangrante.

Con mano temblorosa, le quitó la chaqueta y lo miró.

El pecho estaba destrozado, no había huella de que llevara el cinturón de seguridad; se había estrellado contra el volante, rompiéndose las costillas, quedaba una masa deforme y ensangrentada.

Pero el rostro… seguía tal como debía haber sido en vida; sin rastro de sangre, sólo el cabello, antes celeste, se había teñido de rojo, pero el rostro se veía limpio, sin herida. Los ojos entreabiertos, como si mirara hacia el cielo.

Aquel cuerpo encerraba una belleza monumental, aun en la muerte.

Le acarició la cara, aun tibia, llenando la blanca mejilla con su propia sangre; jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida. Le delineó los rasgos con un cuidado casi religioso, gravándose los rasgos en la memoria.

Le pareció que el destino le habían mandado un divino ángel para terminar sus días. Se perdió en la contemplación de aquellos ojos aún brillosos, tan azules como el cielo de medio día. Y toco con la punta de los dedos aquellos labios rosas y pálidos, aún suaves. Arrebolado de pasión, se dobló con dolor y lo besó en silencio.

Después con un suspiro, se soltó el torniquete de la pierna, y dejó surgir la hemorragia. La sangre salió a borbotones, mezclándose con el agua de la lluvia y corriendo colina abajo. Mientras él se iba sintiendo más y más débil.

Deseando seguir a aquel hermoso desconocido al más allá se abrazó al cadáver, tomó la chaqueta y se cubrió a ambos.


End file.
